


Ceasefire (2009)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2009 [14]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Advent Challenge 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the spirit of the season can bring about an unexpected truce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2009. No prompt given.

Tsuzuki sat at his desk, idly tapping the tines of his fork against his empty plate as he reread the note he'd received the previous morning:

_Tsuzuki-san,_

_Tomorrow is Christmas Day. In the spirit of the holiday, I extend an invitation to you for a bit of holiday cheer._

_I assure you, I am being sincere with my offer._

_Shall we say four o'clock outside of Mori Garden in Roppongi?_

_I do look forward to seeing you there._

_Regards,_

_Muraki Kazutaka_

After everything that had happened, he knew that he shouldn't even be _considering_ the other's proposal, but there was a part of him that was wary of refusing the doctor. After all, Muraki could be petty when he wanted to, and Tsuzuki wouldn't put it past the fair-haired male to simply kill someone out of spite if his invitation went unanswered. He sighed as he set his utensil down and ran the tip of his finger through a bit of whipped cream that remained on his plate. As he licked it clean, he glanced again at the note. There was something about it that felt odd to him, almost as if the doctor _was_ being honest. The dark-haired shinigami smirked self-disparagingly. He knew he knew better, and he knew he'd been burned more times than he could count, but he couldn't help himself. There was still a part of him - a miniscule one, mind - that was willing to give Muraki the benefit of the doubt. He shook his head a little and sighed. He'd probably regret it later.

Pushing his chair back, Tsuzuki got to his feet and tucked the card into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. After brushing the wayward crumbs from the front of him, he retrieved his trench coat and slipped it on.

"Where are you going?" Hisoka asked him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at his partner.

Tsuzuki smiled softly. "There's something I need to take care of. I shouldn't be too long."

The boy's eyes narrowed further. "We're supposed to work together, Tsuzuki," he reminded the other.

The brunet's smile faltered a little at the piercing look. "I-I know. But, this isn't official business, so there's no need for you to come."

Hisoka scowled. "You're going to see him, aren't you?" He rolled his eyes when he saw the shocked look on the other's face, and before the older shinigami could voice his question, he said, "You were talking to yourself aloud; I'm surprised the whole department doesn't know."

Tsuzuki managed to compose himself, and he again gave his partner a small smile. "Thank you for not telling them, Hisoka."

The teen let out a snort of disgust. "You're such an idiot. What does he have to do to you before you'll believe that there's _no good_ in him?!"

There was a soft sigh, and Tsuzuki's expression was gentle despite the slight hurt that clouded the brilliant amethyst. "I may be an idiot, but I'd sooner be an idiot clinging to a shred of hope than a cynic who has turned his back on everything." He finished buttoning up his coat, and then he laid a hand on his partner's shoulder. "No matter how wicked he is, there has to be _some_ decency in him. I've seen _so many_ souls pass through in my time here, and I've yet to see one that is absolutely good or bad."

Hisoka batted the other's hand away in irritation. "You want to go? Fine. Don't expect me or Tatsumi-san to come looking for you when you get in trouble!" he said, and when he saw the surprised expression and felt the brief flicker of pain in the other's spirit, he regretted saying it. "Tsuzuki, I -"

"It's alright, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said quietly as he turned to leave. "I know I'm bringing this on myself. I'll see you in a little while, then."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

The brunet paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Nagasaki," he said before he slipped out the door. 

When he arrived in Tokyo, he felt a little bad for having lied to Hisoka, but in all honesty, he didn't want the other following him, and possibly getting himself into danger because of him. He knew that the teen would be pissed at him when he got back, but he'd rather deal with his partner's anger than see him hurt. He felt a cold wind blow, and he pulled his coat tighter around him, having forgotten that it was a lot colder in Chijou and briefly wishing that he'd remembered his gloves. He could see that the sky was starting to grow soft and purple, and checking his watch, he saw that he was already ten minutes late. "Damn it," he muttered to himself as he hurried along the sidewalk toward the Roppongi Hills development. Panting slightly as he reached the garden, he looked around the entrance for the doctor. Muraki tended to stand out in a crowd, not only because he was quite tall, but also because of his rather unique style of dressing.

"You know, I was beginning to think you'd stood me up, Tsuzuki-san."

The brunet whirled around, his eyes wide when he saw the doctor standing not even two feet from him, an aggravating smirk on his face. "How did you find me so fast?"

Muraki chuckled. "I can always find you in a crowd, you know." His smirk widened some. "Call it one of my special talents." Silver eyes narrowed a little as his gaze roved leeringly over the shinigami. "I'm quite pleased that you accepted my invitation. And you look stunning, as always."

Tsuzuki felt his cheeks heat a little, and he dropped his gaze away as he crossed his arms slightly in front of him, as if to subconsciously put some distance between the two of them. "I only came for one reason, Muraki," he said finally. "I didn't want you hurting any innocents if I didn't."

The doctor laughed delightedly at that. "Really, Tsuzuki-san, you are too precious for words. The hypocrisy of your existence truly amuses me - you bring death to others on a daily basis, and yet you strive _so hard_ to protect those you deem 'innocents'." He snorted contemptuously. "Innocents," he sneered. "Who is that, really? If you could truly see the darkness that resides in the hearts of people, you wouldn't call them that." 

"That doesn't mean you have the right to kill them!" Tsuzuki replied hotly, his voice raising slightly as his hands clenched into fists.

Muraki smirked. "A debate for another time, perhaps" he said. "But I assure you, there was no ulterior motive behind my asking you here. As I said in my note, it's simply for a drink."

Tsuzuki gave him a dubious look. "I don't believe you. You don't exactly keep your word." He frowned a little. "Or, you twist your words around to change their meaning."

The tall male shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Even the fiercest of enemies can call a truce and set aside the trappings of war for one day, Tsuzuki-san." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarette case. As he slipped the filter between his lips and then lit the stick, he said, "If you wish to leave, then go. I'll make no attempt to stop you. But if you're staying, then let's go for that drink. It's far too cold to simply stand here on the street debating the point." He fell silent then, and as he smoked, silver eyes watched the other studiously.

"No tricks?"

Muraki smirked. "No tricks."

The brunet worried his lower lip with his teeth for a moment, obviously debating what course of action to take. Finally, he nodded. "Alright," he agreed. "But just one."

The doctor chuckled softly at that, and giving the other a small, respectful bow, he tossed the rest of his cigarette away, and then waited for the shinigami to join him before he started to walk. "In the spirit of the day, I thought we might go to a small café I know. The terrace is open year round, but it's pleasant enough to sit at, as they put heaters out to keep the temperature comfortable."

It was a short trip to the restaurant, and they were quickly shown to a small table at the edge of the terrace. From where they sat, they could see the Christmas illuminations in the Mori tower and the garden, and in the distance, there was the soft glow of Tokyo Midtown. Muraki ordered for them both, and then sat back a little in his chair to look around. "It's quite remarkable," he said after a few moments had passed. "Somehow, the beauty of the season can add a bit of light to even the darkest of us." He chuckled softly. "Or perhaps it's just the company, willingly here and resplendent."

Tsuzuki pinked slightly, as he always did whenever Muraki complimented him, and he felt awkward as he struggled for something to say. He was grateful when the waitress brought them their drinks and a plate containing an assortment of sugar cookies. He could smell traces of cinnamon and cloves in the steam wafting up from the cup, and curious, he took a sip of the hot beverage in front of him. "This is delicious!" he remarked as he tasted the various flavours. It was almost like liquid apple pie. "What is it?"

"It's called wassail," Muraki replied. "The base is apple cider - alcoholic in our case - and is sweetened and infused with a touch of citrus and spices." He smirked around the rim of his own cup. "I had a feeling you would like it."

"Like it? It's fantastic!"

"I'm pleased to hear that," the doctor said, and he discreetly pushed the plate of biscuits toward the other.

Tsuzuki was quite happy as he sipped his beverage and ate his treats, and as the night wore on, one cup turned into two, and then four. The brunet was, surprisingly, enjoying himself, and after a while, he'd nearly forgotten that the man he was out drinking with was one of his enemies. He could see why so many people were captivated by the doctor - he was well-spoken and interesting, and a rather attentive conversationalist. And it was with a slight bit of disappointment that Tsuzuki informed him that he needed to get home.

Muraki nodded, and after he'd paid his tab, he escorted the brunet back to their meeting place. "Thank you for tonight, Tsuzuki-san," he said with a smile, and those intense silver eyes met the amethyst once more. "Given our current relationship, it was a gift I probably didn't deserve, but that didn't stop me from taking it anyway." He chuckled. "As if it would." His eyes lidded slightly as he cupped one of the other's cheeks, and he lightly brushed against the smooth skin with the pad of his thumb. "I make no promises to you about tomorrow, Tsuzuki-san. In fact, I can guarantee we _will_ meet again under much less auspicious circumstances. But for tonight, even if my soul isn't any lighter, it's at least at peace. That's something, ne?"

Tsuzuki nodded, and said with a touch of wistfulness, "Yes, it's something."

Muraki chuckled then. "If it makes you feel any better, I no longer wish to kill you. But that doesn't mean I won't torment you." He gave him a sultry smirk. "After all, you're far too beautiful to ignore." Leaning forward, he gave the brunet a soft, lingering kiss on the lips, and then he straightened. "Until next time, happy Christmas."

Amethyst eyes went wide when he was kissed. That wasn't the first time the doctor had done that to him, but even though he was left equally speechless and momentarily stunned, this time, it had felt different. Acceptable, somehow. He glanced down the sidewalk, and noted with some disappointment that Muraki had already vanished into the darkness. He slowly licked his lower lip, tasting the alcohol and hints of tobacco, and then he smiled a little. So the doctor had some good in him after all, even if it was fleeting. He almost wished that Hisoka had been there to see it for himself. He headed back to Meifu, and as he thought about the night he had just spent, his smile widened.

Then again, maybe this was something he'd just keep to himself.


End file.
